Green Willow
by BlackStar422
Summary: Carmen Willow had a similar accident to that of Bruce's. She messed with radiation and something blew up. Now she is able to let a inner monster out. Coincident that the monster is green. Fury adds her to the Avengers iniative. No one knows about her. Not even Bruce. definately some Bruce/hulkoc going on. EEEEKKK. first story hopes it works out well.
1. Chapter 1

**UGGGHHHHHHH THIS IS BOTHERING ME SOOO MUCH**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT WILLOW AND SOME PLOT**

Name: Carmen Wilow  
Age: 26  
Parents: Dr. Julio Willow, deceased and Dr. Temari Candi, deceased

"What are you doing here," Carmen asked the S.H.E.L.D. agent. "Director Fury requests you cooperation," the agent replied. Carmen's eyes narrowed at the name of Fury. " I told him I didn't want nothing to do with S.H.E.L.D." she spat out angrliy. " He knows, but America needs your help." the agent stated. Carmen debated using her powers to get out of there, but realized that wouldn't work for either of them and stopped. " Alright," she said. "I'll go with you."

**Hulk:Review or Hulk smash puny human BlackStar422**

**Blackstar422: *gulps* Help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I've finally gotten this thing to load. Anywho...**

**I know for sure I don't own any of these characters besides Willow and I'm not sure about the plot.**

On the way to S.H.E.L.D. headquaters...

Carmen looked around the car. Two agents in the normal S.H.I.E.L.D. gear were sitting on either sides of her.

Agent Coulson was sitting up in the front next to the driver. "Where are we going Coulson,"

He ignored me and handed me six files. I looked at the pictures on them. A redhaired woman named Natasha Romanov/Black Widow.

A man who looked like one of those playboys named Tony Stark/Iron Man. Another man in a purple outfit named Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Another man who looked like he belonged in the olden days Steve Rogers/Captain America. And aonther man with curly hair and glasses named

Banner/Hulk.

"We're here," Agent Coulson called back to me. I looked up at the ship as we got out. I could see figures in the distance. As we climed aboard, I recognized the figures

as Natasha, Bruce, and Steve.

**BRUCE'S POV**

I watched as Agent Coulson and the girl got closer. I took the chance and studied her. Her dark blonde waist lengh accented her small petite waist. Her perfect cheekbones

(**AN: Victoria Justice's cheekbones)** made her face look more childish but her eyes made up for it. They were a stunning bright yellowish green. She was wearing a mini

leather jacket over a purple halter top with black holey jeans and purple pumps. They stopped in front of us.

"Captain, Bruce, Widow," Coulson said," this is you new teamate Carmen Willow."

I recognized the name, "Related to Dr. Willow by any chance."

"Yes. He was my father." she replied.

"Was," I asked. She forced a smile. "he's dead now,"

She nodded. She then smiled at us. I could feel the Hulk move up to the surface for a better look.

_pretty, _he said. I agreed which shocked me.

She walked right past us following Coulson who had started moving.

"You might want to move inside. It's gonna get a little harder breath soon," Natasha stated as the water around the ship begin to shift.

"You really think having me in a pressurized submarine is good," I said walking over to the edge just as it was beginning to rise out of the water.

"Oh no, this is much worse,"

**Finally go it. It got deleted the first time but now it's fine or I hope so. **

**Maybe i'll upload a new chapter at the end of the month soon. HMmm But that's gonna cost reviews**

**(HINTHINT*;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. I love the reviews. I am happy i got four at all. Thanks for the critism. So I went back and changed the chapters a little bit to what you guys said.  
I still can't believe this many responded even though one was my sister.**

**Disclaimer: Of course you all know I don't own any of the Avengers characters except my oc and some plot.**

Chapter 3:

**Carmen's Pov:**

I looked around as we walked into the ship thingy. _I really should ask someone the name of this contraption, _I thought as we came to the center of a room with multiple controls. In the middle of it stood Fury. The same black trench coat and eye patch.

"It's time to disappear," he told an agent. "Camaflouge mode activated," the agent replied. "Thank you for joining us," he said turning to us. I rolled my eyes and mumblled,"yeah right this or you'd force us." His eye looked over at me."Agent Willow," he said stepping in front of me. I glared at what he called me. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not one of your lackies, Fury." I said sweetly but deadly. His eye narrowed a bit making me want to laugh.

"Black Widow, escort Dr. Banner and Ms. Willow to the lab," he ordered and turned around. I glared at his back feeling the anger rush inside me. I heard someone gasp and turned. An agent was staring right at me. I knew my eyes must have been glowing green at the moment so I closed them so _she_ wouldn't get out. I continued and followed and Widow out . "Come on doc, we got all the new toys." she said. I rolled my eyes at that comment and continued to follow her. We came to some slide open doors which did exactly what their name said and walked in. Instantly we were surrounded by technology. Bruce walked over to a monitor and started typing. Natasha left leaving us alone. I doubted Bruce noticed with the way he was so absorbed in whatever was on the screen. I hoped up onto the lab table and waited.

_A few hours later_

I yawned and hopped down off the table. "Are you hungry," I asked trying to be polite. He looked up at me as if realizing I'm there. "No I'm fine," he said turing back to the screen. I stared at him. _He looks like the type to forget to eat, _I thought. I wondered why I cared. "Come on," I said taking his hand pulling him with me. He looked startled that I had grabbed him. I smirked and yanked him out of the room.

**Bruce's Pov:**

Her hand felt warm wrapped in mine. I don't know why I allowed her to pull me out of the room. Maybe it was because of the Hulk bubbling at the surface enjoying that she was not afraid of us.

_Pretty woman isn't afraid, _he thought

I wondered why she wasn't. I shook the thought away as we came to the cafeteria. I tried not feel disappointed when she let go of my hand as we went to get some food. I stuck with getting a bagel and some green tea hoping it would make the Hulk go back to sleep. No such luck when she grabbed my hand and led me over to a table. We sat down and ate. I was finished first and waited until she was. Then Agent Hill's voice came.

"Agent Willow, Dr. Banner report to the conference room. We dropped off our trays and walked out.

"Do you know where the room is," I asked her. She turned to me an embarressed look on her face.

"No do you," she asked just as Coulson came around the corner. He nodded to us telling us to follow him so we did. We came to some other doors and went in. There was a huge blonde guy, Steve, and Natasha. I didn't see Clint. I wondered where he was.

"Hey Ms. Willow,Dr. Banner," Steve said spotting us. They all turned toward us.

**Carmen's Pov:**

I stared at the huge blonde dude. _Where in god's name did they get him,_ I thought. I didn't have his file.

**I need to do some serius research but I will upload this chapter. The next one may take longer to write.**

**Please Review. give me ideas also.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy with 9 weeks tests and not getting enough sleep. I wrote this chapter in my first block class. Was soooo boring ****and took half of the two hours (*mumbles to self* guess that is just one hour)**

**Carmen's Pov**

I stared at the blonde guy.

"Who's he and when did we get him,'' I asked Bruce. ''They found him when they went to capture Loki,'' Agent Hill explained. "Captured Loki," I looked at Steve confused.

**_ Flashback No one's Pov_**

"We got a 50% matc- no a 89% match in Stuggart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding, sir," a agent told Fury. Everyone started moving. Steve came in.

"Captain," Fury said," suit up." Steve nodded and went to get his shield. He passed by Carmen and Bruce in the lab and headed to

the aircraft where Natasha was. They boarded and headed off. After a few moments of silence Nat called out, "Found him." Steve got up and looked out the window to a see

Loki making everyone bow down. "Is this not your natural state,'' he said mockingly,"with someone over you. Looking down on you." A old man slowly stood up stubbornly.

"We don't bow to people like you," he said. Loki gave a breathless laugh, "Look to your elders pesants," he snarled and pointed his staff at the old man, "Let him be a fine

example."Just as he shot at the man, Captain America dropped down from the sky and shielded the him. "You know the last time I was in Germany and I saw a man standing

above everyone else. We ended up disagreeing," he said. Loki turned to him and smiled. "Ahh, the man out of time," he spat. "I'm not the one out of time," Steve replied. Nat

came up behind in the plane. "Stand down, Loki,'' her voice sounded through the speakers. Loki raised his spear and shot at her. She dodged and righted the jet. Steve threw

his shield at Loki's feet and knocked him down. Loki got back up and pointed the spear at him. Steve shielded himself. Then ACDC's Thirller started playing through the plane

speakers. A blast shot and hit Loki. Iron man landed on the groung in front of Loki. "Make your move Reindeer Games," he said to Loki. Loki smirked and his armor

disappeared. "Good move," Tony replied. They loaded Loki up and headed back to HQ. After a few moments of silence Steve spoke up. "I don't like this," he whispered. Tony

looked over at him his face mask up. "What that Rock of Ages give up so easily," he asked. Steve nodded. "This guy packs a wallop. He could defeat us if he wanted to,"

he said. Thunder boomed outside causing Loki to look up startled. Tony, catching this, smirked at him. "What, afraid of a little lightning," he taunted. Loki looked almost

sheepish. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," he admitted. Steve looked confused. "Doesn't rain follow," he asked. A thud hit the roof of the aircraft. "What was that," Nat

called out still steering Tony walked to the hanger door and opened it up. A hammer flew into his midsection knocking him into the wall. A blonde guy reached in grabbed Loki

and jumped out. "I knew I should have stamped 'Stark Property' on his neck," Tony said while getting up and walking back to the hanger door. Just as he prepared to jump

Steve said, "We can't just attack, Stark. We have to come up with a plan." Tony looked back at him. "I do have a plan," his face mask slammed down. "Attack." He flew out

the door to the two other men. Steve started grabbing a parachute. "I'd sit this one out Capt. These guys, except Tony, are basically Gods," Nat said. Steve looked back at

her. "I know only one God, ma'am," Steve said heading to the door. The last part he mumbled, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Tony slammed into the

blonde guy. "I don't like it when people take my stuff," he said. "You dare touch me," the guy shouted out," You do not who I am. I am Thor Odison, God of Thunder."

Tony smiled even though you couldn't see him and said," Doth mother knowth you wearth her drapes." Thor growled. "Until he gives us the Tessecrat he is ours Point Break,"

Tony explained. Capt. dropped down to the ground and pointed his shield at Thor. "Drop the hammer," he said. Tony eyes widened. "Oh no cap. He loves his hammer," he

warned. Thor started to wind up his hammer. He flew toward Steve. His hammer connected to Steve's sheild and it knocked all of them down. Tony groaned, "Enough."

** _ End of Flashback Carmen's_**_ Pov_

Fury came onto the screen and started talking to Loki. "In case it's very unclear," He said,"you try to escape. You so much as stratch that glass." He fiddled with some buttons

and a large door opened up under Loki. 30,000 feet down into a steel trap. You get how that works. Ant," he pointed to Loki, "boot," he pointed to the control center. Loki

smirked. "It's an impressive prision. Not built for me I think," he taunted. Fury just stared. "Built for something alot stronger than you,'' he stated. Loki looked up at the

camera. "A mindless beast that play's as if human." I looked at Bruce. He looked fine. What Loki said next froze me. "Or what of the woman who also holds in a monster."

Everyone looked to me, but I ignored them. "How desperate are you to feel the need to call upon these worthless monsters," he continued. Fury spoke again," How desperate

am I. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You threaten my world with war and kill cause its fun. You have made me very deserate you might not be glad you did." Loki

smiled," Ohhh, it burns to be so close to having the Tessecrat. To having unlimted power. For what, a warm light for man kind. Real power." Fury started walking out.

"Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine," he called over his shoulder. Steve took command. "Loki's gonna drag this out. Thor what's his play." We turned to the

god. "He has an army called the Chitaru, not of any realm or any world known. They will win him earth in return I suspect for the Tessecrat," Thor explained. "Well he gonna

have alot of help. He hiptonotized Dr. Selvig along with one of ours," Nat said. Thor looked puzzled. "Dr. Selvig's a friend," he said solemly. Bruce spoke," We shouldn't ask

for Loki's help. His mind is a bag full of crazy." I smiled and Thor glared. "Don't talk about him. He is still prince of Asgard and my brother,'' he warned. "He killed 80 people

in 2 days," Nat spat. Thor looked sheepish," He's adopted." I looked on at the conversation with amusement. Bruce looked deep in thought. "What does he need Irudium for,"

he asked. "Its a stablizing agent," Tony said walking in, " so the portal won't close in on itself." He walked up to the center of the room preening at the attention. He covered

his left eye with a hand. "How does Fury see in this thing," he asked. Agent Hill sighed. "He turns," she replied. "Sounds exhausting," Tony said slipping something under the

desk top thinking no one noticed. It looked like a hacking chip. He noticed me watching and winked. "He need's something to kick start the cube," Bruce said," I mean the

cube itself is a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the colum barrier." Tony headed toward Bruce. "Finally someone who speaks english," he said shaking

his hand," Hi. Its nice to meet you Dr. Banner, your work on Anti-electron collisions is unparallel. I'm also a big fan of the way you turn into a huge green monster." I stepped

back hoping he wouldn't notcie me. His eyes snapped over at my movement. "Ah, the other green monster," he said. Everyone's eyes looked over at me. "What,"Bruce asked.

**Cliffhanger. Can you guess what she is. Psych. I know you already know. I'm trying to think of a name other than She-Hulk to call her. Give me some ideas.**

**You have to review to give ideas. No way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy with tests and new classes. **

**Carmen's POV**

"What," Bruce said turning toward me. I flinched at the looks they were giving me as if I had kept a big secret. Although, looking back on what it was it is a big secret. I turned

and glowered at Tony. He just smirked.

"Dr. Willow never told you that she is a she-hulk," Tony asked innocently. Anger burned through my body as I remembered how it happended. Bruce turned his accusing eyes to

Tony.

"No she didn't," he said. That made me snap. He acted as if he didn't have secrets that he didn't want to tell. That no one should know. I put my head down and tried to gain

control of my anger. I could feel it slipping from my grasp. I closed my eyes and pushed her back down. _Let me out, _she whispered. I cringed back at a touch on my shoulder.

When I lifted my head up everyone was looking at me. I looked at Tony with angry but controlled eyes. With the way he flinched I knew they were glowing.

"_She _hasn't been out in four years, Stark," I said in a low but steady voice. Bruce looked suprised at what I said. My took in a deep breath then continued."Last time she came

out, an small island named Trotain**(****A/N: made up the name)** had to evacuate." They all looked suprised. Some recognized the name. "I thought Trotain was a nuclear war scene,"

Nat asked. I smirked. "If you could say that nuclear was green," I said sarcasticaly running a hand through my hair. Then I turned to Tony.

"I know you have videos," I told him. "Play them." Then I walked out and back to my room.

**Bruces's POV**

Hulk rumbled at the thought of not being alone. That there was another just like him. We all turned to Tony who had a phone in his hand. He looked up at us and turned to the

screen. "Dr. Willow is and might be as smart as us Dr. Banner, if not smarter," he said seriously as something loaded onto the screen. "What do you mean," I asked a little bit

startled at his seriousness. "She didn't try to recreat your experiment with gamma radiation," Tony said turning to me as the video popped onto the screen. "She was making

it around the same time you were making yours. Her experiment would be able to be injected by just skin contact." We all turned toward the screen as the scene came into

view. It looked as if it was a hand video. Carmen, when she was younger, was standing behind a chemical table moving chemicals. She looked younger, her face softer. She

had her hair in a ponytail and goggles on her head. "Mommy, what are you doing" a little boy's voice called out. "Well, Anthony, mommy is making a serum to help soldiers,"

Carmen replied. She pulled her goggles back down on her face. "Okay, now you go put the camera on the pedastil and go sit in the corner," she told the still unseen boy. The

camera backed away as the boy did as she was told. "You don't have to treat me like I'm seven," he whined. Carmen smiled. "You are seven," she said. "come on put the

camera down and go stand in the other corner." The camera was lowered and sat down. Then the boy came into view. His curly black hair was partly covering his eyes. When

he swept it away you could see the hazel color of his eyes. He expanded the camera and the whole room came into view. Anthony ran over to the other corner in the room

and put on his goggles. Carmen looked over at him and smiled. "Love you, Tony," she said. Anthony smiled at her. "Love you too, mommy," the boy replied. Carmen turned

back to the experiment. She started mixing chemicals some of which I recognized as sulfur. Just as she was about to add a drop of blowing acid to the mix, the room door

busted open. On reflex, she squeezed the whole amount into the beaker. It started to bubble but she was watching the door. A man came in with two bodyguard, one of

which I recognized as Nick Fury. "Isn't that Director Fury," Steve asked. "Yeah," Tony answered. I brought my finger to my lips and shushed them. They turned back to the

screen. "Get them out of here Victor," Carmen said angrily. The old Director of S.H.E.L.D waved off at his bodyguards and they left. "Daddy," Anthony cried and ran over to

Victor. "Hello, Anthony," Victor said smiling. Anthony let him go. "How did you find us," Carmen asked. Victor laughed. "I'll always find you, Rosa," he said. "My name isn't

Rosa anymore," Carmen spat out as if she wanted to forget the name. "You'll always be Rosa," Victor said angrily gripping Anthony's shoulder. The boy squrimed under his

hand. "Daddy, that hurts," he whined. Victor ignored him and glared at Carmen. "Now just come home and we can forget your disobedience," he bargained. Carmen sobbed.

It sounded broken but determined. "Okay, just let Anthony go," she said. Victor grabbed Anthony and pointed a gun to his head. Carmen froze and tears appeared in her

eyes. "I said come on," Victor threatened."or the boy dies." Carmen shook her head. "He's your son," she said disbelieving. "Maybe he's why you won't come back," Victor

said almost talking to him-self. He pressed the gun harder to Anthony's head and smiled at Carmen. "We can finally be together," he said. Carmen's eyes widened just as he

pulled the trigger.

**Cliffhanger. OMG. I can't believe I wrote that chilling scene. Hope you all aren't to upset by it. Review and tell me if it's not to sad or hard. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, Final exams were a something (you know what I was going to say hehe). Hard to deal with it all. I had to go to school for the last three days can you believe that. I can't. Turns out I had 9week exams to worry about. I know I am definitely going to be a sophomore next year. Now I can relax and write this long needed chapter. **

**Disclaimer: BlackStar422 doesn't own any of these characters. Don't believe me. Too bad.**

**Bruce's Pov**

Silence fell over the room as the bullet killed the little boy. Carmen's face went from shocked to angry to sad in three seconds.

"Anthony," she screeched, the name ripping itself out of her throat. Her hands reached out as if to grasp him, but they held air. Victor let the body of his son fall to the floor

and looked at her smiling. Carmen backed away a placing her hand on the table. The experiment looked as if it was boiling over. Some of it got on her hand but she didn't

notice.

"We can be together," he said looking a little crazed. Carmen picked up a scalpel.

"You monster," she shouted at him. Victor didn't looked phased at all. He continued to reach for her. Carmen's hand slashed out and she cut him. He cried out in pain and

held his now bleeding hand. He staunched the the blood flow before looking back at Carmen. The crazed look reappeared in his eyes as he reached out to her again.

"_Rosa_," he said in a voice as if coaxing a kitten from a hiding spot." its alright. We can try for a little girl. I've always wanted a little girl to dote on maybe even twins."

Carmen's breath speeded up. She noticed the gun on the floor between her and him. Victor took a step closer to Carmen. Closer to the gun he didn't seem to see. Suddenly,

Victor stood up. Straighter than before. His eyes didn't look crazed anymore. Bending down he picked up Carmen's only hope and held it tightly in his hands. A smirk

appeared on his lips. He slowly brought the gun up and pointed it at her.

"Well, too bad," he said stepping closer." you've disobeyed me enough." Pulling the trigger he shot her once in the stomach. Fury ran through the door his gun raised. He

froze at the sight of Carmen on the floor. He looked at his director.

"They said you were going nuts," he said in a disbelieving voice. Then Carmen started to scream. Fury ran over to her and touched her shoulder. Carmen still held the scalpel

in her hand and it lashed out at him cutting him across the eye. He jerked back holding his eye. Carmen's body jerked up and her skin turned green. Her size started to grow

and ripped out of her clothes. Her hair turned a darker green and like Bruce, she kept the clothes that needed to cover her body parts. Her shirt had lost one shoulder and

had stretched under her breasts. Her pants had become shorts on her. Her shoes were lost though. Bruce felt the Hulk's pleasure at the image of the woman.

_Pretty, _he said shifting in Bruce's mind.

She-Hulk roared at Fury. A bullet hit her and she looked to Victor. The smoke of the gun in his hand wafted in the air above it. She-Hulk growled at him and ran toward him.

Picking him up she flung him into the wall. A deafening crack sounded through the room as Victor fell to the ground never to get up again. She-Hulk turned towards Fury and

growled at him. What she said got them all.

"She in pain." Was she talking about Carmen. Then She-Hulk jumped through the roof and was gone. Fury turned towards the camera and shot it off. That was the end of the

video.

**Cliffhanger I think. Anyway, Reviews are needed. I won't update until I get at least one or two. Go on. Click the little REVIEW button. It won't bite. OH, it ****just tried to bite you. Thanks.**


	7. Author Note

**Author Notice**

**I don't have any inspiration for this story for awhile.**

**Sooo, I won't writing for awhile until I get the block for writers gone.**


End file.
